


Gone

by Walker_August



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Death, F/M, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: August gives up





	Gone

“Get up, August. Get up” he hears her voice, imagining her in his confusion. He’s so far gone that he can see her shape through the fog, as if she’s running towards him. He lets himself wish for a moment, lies back on the cold, hard ground and closes his eyes. It’s almost as if he can feel her hands on him, trying to pull him up. “Get up!” she shouts now.

August doesn’t want to get up any more. He always does, keeps fighting until he can’t feel anything. But it’s too much now, there’s no point now. There’s nothing but pain, when he opens his eyes again. Sharp, intense pain that seems to radiate from every cell in his body. As he becomes more aware, he can feel the blood warm and soaking.

There was a time when the simple thought of her would have propelled him to keep going. To force himself up, to ignore the pain until he’d finished the job. But this job, this job wasn’t one he was meant to finish – he knows that now. They wanted him to do their dirty work, clean up as usual, and never come back. Finally, he’s ready to give them what they want. Another body, another name erased from their list.

Will Sloane mourn him? Perhaps for a moment; she was always fond of his methods, if not him. But there’s always a replacement, because no one ever gets attached to the assassin. August doesn’t care. He’s tired. More tired than he’s ever been. As he fades in and out of consciousness, he feels her again, by his side. Her hand in his. Strong grip like an anchor to reality.

But it’s not reality, he knows that. In reality she can’t exist, not any more. She was there, it feels like years ago. “August” she cries out even as she fades again from his mind, when he comes to slightly, turning his head to the side. He coughs hard, feels the blood rise from his lungs. Faintly he hears footsteps approaching him, the cocking of a gun. There’s no panic, no frantic surge of adrenaline. It’s all been drained from him. He’s ready to die, to let the fates finally have their way.

He blinks, to clear the mist in his vision. Stares at the body besides him, reaching out. Everything had gone wrong, and he hadn’t been able to even tell her he loved her.

She was there.

But now she’s gone.

Gone.


End file.
